Wings
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "La première fois qu'Ushijima s'était sérieusement interrogé sur ses sentiments pour Tendou, il pleuvait des cordes." UshiTen Week 2017.


Yo. Voilà voilà c'est l'UshiTen week et même si je bosse en ce moment je comptais pas la rater, alors voilà le premier thème 8) Je promets rien quand aux autres thèmes, j'en ferai peut être aucun autre d'ailleurs, mais who knows.

Voilà voilà, que dire de plus, l'ushiten c'est cool et bonne lecture !

Les thèmes de l'UshiTen Week 2017 :

DAY ONE: **first times** OR **dorms** (bah tu sais quoi j'ai fais les deux, qui va m'en empêcher ? personne HA)

DAY TWO: au OR music

DAY THREE: trope/cliche OR seasons

DAY FOUR: different sport OR games/tournament

DAY FIVE: hurt/comfort OR domestic

DAY SIX: free day

DAY SEVEN: future fic OR color

Also thanks **Thalilitwen** et **Elliada** pour m'avoir supportée quand je me plaignais que cet OS me satisfaisait pas du tout, ahaahha. J'ai fini par le terminer, thanks girls. J'ai eu l'inspiration soudaine devant la photocopieuse, god bless les photocopieuses.

* * *

 **JOUR 1 : FIRSTS/DORMS**

La première fois qu'Ushijima s'était sérieusement interrogé sur ses sentiments pour Tendou, il pleuvait des cordes.

L'averse martelait les toits du lycée Shiratorizawa à un rythme constant, glissant sur les vitres de leur chambre avec une lenteur apaisante. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ils étaient tous les deux allongés en travers du lit d'Ushijima, enveloppés d'un silence confortable.

Tendou lisait un manga à la couverture bariolée, si absorbé par l'intrigue qu'il en était inhabituellement calme. Ushijima ne faisait rien de spécial. Il lisait le journal sur son téléphone, à moitié concentré sur l'article qu'il avait ouvert.

Ushijima n'avait jamais compris ce qui le rendait si spécial aux yeux de Tendou.

On lui avait souvent reproché d'être trop franc, trop fermé. Hautain, parfois. Inhumain, souvent. Ushijima n'y prêtait pas attention - tout ça lui importait peu. Il s'était habitué à ce que personne n'ose l'approcher de trop près. Il ne dégageait rien qui donnait envie de mieux le connaître - et c'était peut-être voulu, d'ailleurs.

Ça n'avait jamais posé de problème à Tendou.

Tendou Satori pouvait faire sortir n'importe qui de ses gonds, simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature, qu'il aimait provoquer tout et tout le monde juste pour voir ce qui se passerait, parce qu'il trouvait ça _drôle_. Tendou se moquait des conséquences et il n'avait peur de rien.

Et par-dessus tout, Tendou était un ouragan vivant dont Ushijima avait sous-estimé les conséquences.

* * *

 _" Il finira par s'en lasser, comme tous les autres avant lui."_

* * *

Il avait longtemps pensé que Tendou le considérait comme un défi parmi tant d'autres, un autre type à enquiquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Ushijima n'était pas du genre à plier devant quoi que ce soit. Et si Tendou était indéniablement la personne la plus singulière qu'il ait jamais rencontrée jusque là, ça ne le rendait que plus intéressant à ses yeux.

Il n'avait que faire des gens ordinaires et se serait damné plutôt que de leur ressembler.

Et au fil du temps, les fois ou Tendou s'était assis en face de lui a la cafétéria s'étaient transformées en habitudes, il avait trouvé son rire plus amusant qu'agaçant, et avait appris à reconnaître quand ses sourires étaient sincères ou quand il se moquait simplement de lui.

Ushijima n'avait jamais eu à être quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Peut-être qu'il n'avait rien attendu de spécial de sa part, contrairement à pas mal de gens.

Il se remémora une fois en particulier, à la cafétéria, où il avait mentionné un manga dont Tendou il avait parlé une éternité auparavant. Ce dernier l'avait coupé au milieu de sa phrase, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Attends, tu m'écoutais ce jour-là ?

Ushijima avait haussé les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr.

Ça lui semblait évident.

\- Il est trop poli, t'as de la chance, avait ricané Semi.

\- Ta gueule. avait poliment répondu Tendou. Je suis sûr qu'il trouve tout ce que je raconte passionnant.

\- De temps en temps. avait nuancé Ushijima.

Semi avait hoché la tête d'un air faussement impressionné.

\- Bravo, Tendou. Moi aussi je te trouve intéressant de temps en temps. Un ou deux jours par an, c'est déjà pas mal.

Tendou avait tapoté la tête d'Ushijima.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Semi leur avait échangé un regard dégoûté avec Shirabu. Ushijima s'était contenté de finir son repas d'un air pensif.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment censé dire ça à ses amis ? »

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, Ushijima avait repensé à leur discussion.

\- C'est si rare que ça, que les gens t'écoutent quand tu parles ?

Tendou avait ricané.

\- Ils font semblant, la plupart du temps. Mais bon je les comprends un peu, je la ferme jamais avec mes conneries.

\- Ça t'arrive de dire des conneries drôles, au moins.

Ushijima n'avait jamais oublié ce sourire-là en particulier – il n'était accompagné d'aucune grimace ou moquerie, il était juste la manifestation d'un bref moment de joie. Un sourire sincère.

Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa soupira. Il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de ses doutes sur la nature de ses sentiments pour lui, mais en dehors de Tendou, il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec qui que ce soit.

À moins que…

* * *

Semi hurla de douleur. Il venait de refermer la porte de son casier sur sa main sous le coup de la surprise. Heureusement que les vestiaires étaient déserts.

\- T'es sûr que ça va, Ushijima ? Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander des conseils relationnels ? A _moi_ ?

Ushijima le regardait d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

\- Je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner.

Semi soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que tu peux pas aller voir Tendou.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais –

\- Oh là, pas question. L'honnêteté à des limites, quand même. Allez on va plutôt parler de ça dehors, je tiens pas à ce que quelqu'un nous entende.

Après avoir été chercher un pansement pour la main de Semi, ils étaient sortis dans le parc du lycée. Ce dernier s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs avant de lui lancer :

\- Alors, toi et Tendou, hein ? Je sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain.

Semi leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Par pitié, je suis passeur, pas conseiller matrimonial.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec Tendou, protesta Ushijima.

Semi s'essuya le front comme s'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- OK. On va faire simple. T'as envie de l'embrasser, des fois ?

Ushijima considéra la chose. L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante.

\- Ça m'arrive.

\- Je pense que vu que c'est de toi qu'on parle, ça suffit amplement comme confirmation. soupira Semi. Ça, et la façon dégoûtante que vous avez de vous regarder comme un vieux couple marié.

\- Merci ? répondit Ushijima.

Semi s'éloigna avec un signe de la main, l'air épuisé. Ushijima remonta dans les dortoirs sans cesser de peser le pour et le contre.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le lit d'Ushijima, leurs devoirs sur les genoux, quand Tendou lui avait posé la question.

– À quoi tu penses ?

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était rentré – ce qui n'était pas si inhabituel, d'ailleurs. Tendou avait dû remarquer son air songeur. Personne d'autre n'aurait osé lui poser une question aussi personnelle. C'était un _« Vas-y, dis-le-moi, parce que j'ai envie de savoir, que j'ai toujours été trop curieux et que je sais que tu t'en fous, dis-le-moi, juste parce que ça m'intéresse. »_ , ça revenait à lui demander de vider son sac, de lui avouer ce qui le tracassait, de lui faire confiance.

Ushijima n'était pas sûr qu'il existe une personne en qui il ait plus confiance que Tendou.

Il ne semblait ne jamais craindre quoi que ce soit de sa part - et c'était plus agréable que ça en avait l'air, c'était plus important qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant.

S'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il ne se vexait pas comme d'autres l'auraient fait, il le taquinerait gentiment et changerait de sujet.

Et c'était sûrement ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre à sa question par une autre question.

– Pourquoi on est amis, Tendou ?

Tendou avait haussé les sourcils.

– J'en sais rien. T'es bizarre, mais dans le bon sens. Je t'aime bien. Tu te poses trop de questions.

Tendou lui avait souri et Ushijima aurait voulu lui dire à quel point le monde lui semblait silencieux et gris sans lui et ses pitreries. Il aurait voulu lui dire un millier de choses, mais comme d'habitude, aucun mot ne lui semblait approprié pour les exprimer.

" J'aime bien quand tu es là." lui semblait bien maladroit.

\- Je devrais te retourner la question, en plus. Le plus étonnant, c'est quand même que tu traînes avec moi. La plupart des gens ont du mal avec mon humour. ricana Tendou.

– Je me fiche que tu sois étrange. On est deux, de toute façon.

Ushijima sentit l'atmosphère changer quand Tendou se releva pour croiser son regard,

comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres un bref instant.

\- T'as un truc à me demander ?

Ushijima ne cilla pas.

– Je me posais juste la question. On est seulement dans la même équipe. Personne ne t'a forcé à devenir mon ami.

– Meilleur ami. corrigea Tendou.

Ushijima hocha la tête.

– Et ça te plaît ? Qu'on soit meilleurs amis ?

– Je pensais que c'était clair. Et toi ?

Tendou se rapprocha de lui et Ushijima parvint à garder son calme même s'il n'était habitué à rien de tout ça. Il inspira longuement alors que le nez de Tendou frôlait presque le sien.

– Qu'est ce que t'as de spécial ? répéta Tendou d'un air amusé.

Il riait contre l'épaule d'Ushijima, et même si ce dernier avait du mal à comprendre ce que sa question avait de drôle, il ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Ushijima avait l'impression de ne comprendre qu'à moitié ce que Tendou racontait, tant son attention était focalisée par la proximité suffoquante entre leurs deux visages.

Ushijima ne l'avait jamais vu hésiter. Tendou ne demandait jamais la permission pour quoi que ce soit, il agissait simplement par instinct et s'adaptait au résultat obtenu. Ushijima aurait dû le voir venir - mais il n'était visiblement pas aussi doué pour lire Tendou que l'inverse était vrai. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine frôlées que Tendou se mit à rire. Il lui pinça les joues et recula légèrement.

\- La tête que tu fais ! Détends-toi un peu.

Ushijima fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé.

Tendou lui entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et sourit. C'était aussi agréable que rassurant, et à cet instant, Ushijima n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- C'est pas grave. On a le temps.

La fois suivante, Ushijima ferma les yeux.

* * *

Et voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais même pas pourquoi cet OS est en POV Ushijima, c'est le perso que j'ai le plus de mal à gérer, je dois être maso sur les bords. ANYWAY j'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt peut être ? Après cet OS je me mets SERIEUSEMENT à l'épilogue de ma fic UshiOi (si si je vous jure j'ai fait le plan sur mon carnet ce midi)

Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même en une ligne :D

 **Aeliheart974**


End file.
